


Will O'Wisp

by yoongiswhxre (yoongisbbydoll)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisbbydoll/pseuds/yoongiswhxre
Summary: Halloween special, nothing in particular.(Fin : 2015.12.22)Note: idk why it was written near christmas but ok





	Will O'Wisp

_Where are you going?_ Baekhyun wondered. He brushed a branch out of his way, and when the stranger spun in his direction, the boy spun in the other direction and pressed his back against a tree. Baekhyun had been following a tall stranger. The tall stranger had been on the normal hiking trail, and when he strayed from the path, Baek couldn’t help but follow.

 

The stranger's name was Chanyeol, and he was paranoid. He kept hearing the brush of tree branches and the crunch of dry leaves that weren’t his own. Every few seconds he’d turn and find nothing but the darkening woods. The reason he’d strayed from the path was the marsh. His friend Chen had told him about how he’d seen a ghost there one day and Chanyeol was determined to see for himself. But Chen was a trister, so Chanyeol thought the boy was pulling his chain when he said he’d seen a _paranormal being_.

 

Baekhyun decided the stranger wasn’t worth his time after five minutes of going nowhere. The boy was simply wandering aimlessly in the woods it seemed. Baekhyun waved goodbye to the stranger even though he wouldn’t see and turned away, moving to the right towards his home.

 

Chanyeol became angered after a half an hour of no sign of any marsh. The sun was already beginning to set and he only had the crappy flashlight on his phone for help in the thick fog that had begun to settle onto the woods. Chanyeol shook his head and started into the direction he thought was towards the path, he knew there would be lights there.

 

What Baekhyun considered a home was the Marsh, he’d lived there his entire life. Baekhyun wasn’t human, he knew that. But he didn’t know what he was, the forest doesn’t really provide a nice selection of mirrors and there wasn’t enough water to get a reflection from the marsh. The closest he’d come to a mirror was the metal of a hiker’s water bottle. Baekhyun had caught a glimpse of blue in the reflective bottle, so he figured his skin was blue. He knew it was strange because human’s had pinkish-orange-or dark skin, not blue. But he ignored it because he knew he was strange.

 

To his surprise, Chanyeol stepped right into the marsh. He’d been watching his phone because he received a text message when he stepped right into the sticky and muddy ground. He pushed his phone into his pocket and tried to look over the high grass. There was a blue light and he tried to push his way to it, but he only seemed to get farther away. Then tall grass separated into a clearing at the middle of the marsh, but when Chanyeol stepped through the clearing, he was surprised to see a blue light. He admired it and tried to reach out for it, but the blue light flickered to the left to avoid his touch.

 

“What are you?” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol ask. Baekhyun had never had someone stare at him like the hiker was at that moment. The stranger had tried to touch him, but Baekhyun stepped away quickly, he’d never had anyone touch him. _I don’t know._ Baekhyun tried to say, because truthfully, he didn’t even know what he was. But if he could, he’d want to know; he wanted to know what he looked like to other people.

 

The blue light let out a hiss that Chanyeol would’ve mistaken as the wind if he wasn’t standing so close. Chanyeol stepped back in shock and blue light jolted forward as if to catch the tall boy. The hiker couldn’t help but smile, but when he tried to reach out again, it only moved farther away. But he kept trying, making the blue light move deeper into the tall grass. Chanyeol only chased after it, taken over with the desire to touch it and get close to it, he wanted to know what it was and understand it.

 

Baekhyun became frightened, no one had ever been this persistent. If they’d seen Baekhyun, they would usually do a double take and by that time the boy usually had enough time to hide behind a tree or anything he could find. But this stranger, this tall hiker will big ears and dark hair, was determined, and it only scared Baekhyun even more. Baekhyun ran through the woods, pushing the brush and tree branches out his way as the stranger persisted on. It seemed to be impossible to lose him, and when Baekhyun stopped to catch his breathe to hiker ran up and grabbed him by the cheek.

 

There was a sudden bright light when Chanyeol touched the blue light. He fell on his butt with a thud as a large force broke through the forest. When Chanyeol dared to open his eyes, there was another boy in front of him. Chanyeol’s mouth fell open as he lay on the ground.

 

The boy was tall, but still shorter than Chanyeol himself. He had blonde hair with one blue streak through it that reminded Chanyeol of the blue light. The boy was dressed in simple jeans and a white shirt, but even with them on, Chanyeol could see that the boy was strong, with muscles peaking out of the shirt sleeves.

 

“Who are you?” Chanyeol asked, still lying in shock on the forest floor.

 

“I should be asking you that, you’re the one who touched me.” Baekhyun snorted and went to turn away.

 

Chanyeol was quick to scramble to his feet and fall in line with the shorter boy as Baekhyun headed towards the hiking trail. “Chanyeol. And I didn’t touch you, I touched that-that thing, the blue light. You saw it right?” The tall boy had a grin on his lips and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“There was no blue light. You were following me. Didn’t you see me running away? You’ve been trying to get at me since the marsh, and congratulations because you finally did.” Baekhyun was annoyed, he didn’t know what happened, all he knew was that now he felt like he could feel everything around him more clearly. Baekhyun could feel the leaves crunching under his feet and the hard bark of the trees he touches as he walked.

 

“Wait, that was you?” Chanyeol jumped in front of the blonde boy, holding the smaller shoulders in his hands. “How’d you do that? Did you drug me? Am I on some prank show or something? Did Chen set this up?”

 

Baekhyun moved out of the hikers grasp angrily, determined to get back to the trail and rid himself of dark haired hiker. “Get of off me. I didn’t do anything.” he huffed with his arms locked over his chest.

 

It was silent until the two reached the lit trail. Chanyeol looked down towards the parking lot while Baekhyun looked upwards to the top of the mountain. “So this is where our paths uncross?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Again, Baekhyun rolled his eyes in annoyance. “They never crossed, you created your own path and ran into mine while you were at it.” he states, sticking out his hip at he stood there sassily.

 

“Ah, I guess that’s true.” Chanyeol grinned and Baekhyun noticed that his ears seemed to get bigger when he smiled. “Goodbye then.” Chanyeol waved and started walking down the trail to the beginning.

 

Baekhyun simply started up the path to the top, hoping to finally have shaken the strange hiker. At the last second, Chanyeol yelled out, “Will I ever see you again?”

 

But when he turned around, there was nothing, only a lingering and faint blue light receding into the trees. He smiled and waved.

 

 


End file.
